Twisted
by Baby Kitty
Summary: Tommy is having a little fun that the kids accidentally overhear. [complete]


Disclaimer – Don't own anything. 

Author's notes – It's stupid, but I think that every fanfiction writer at some point and time in their fanfiction writing career is supposed to make one of these. It's like in the rules or something, so enjoy.

Summary – Tommy is having a little fun that the kids accidentally overhear. 

-o-

Twisted

-o-

"I don't think he's home." Looking at the door that had yet to be opened for them, Kira gave her companions a shrug. "Maybe we should just come back later."

"He's here, his jeep's here." Ringing the bell for the third time, Conner's patience was wearing thin. Their midterm was in less then forty eight hours and the one person who had promised to work with them on it was now a no show. "Maybe we should go in through the lair."

"Maybe he's in the shower or something. We can always go to Hayley's to study. It'll be nice and quiet since it's closed Sundays and I do have a key." Dangling said key in front of his friends and not really wanting to bother their leader if in fact he was trying to relax for once, Trent made a gesture back towards Conner's car. 

"That won't do any good without Hayley there to help. Who knows where she is. Our best bet is Dr. O." Sighing and knocking now, the Red Ranger was just about to suggest they try the backdoor when a thought struck. Reaching out and turning the knob, he gave the groaning others a look. "You'd think after we just walked in the first time and stumbled on the lair he'd learn to at least lock the front door."

"You'd think we'd realize that's not gonna happen and just try it before ringing the bell for five minutes." Pushing past the boys and entering the cool house, Kira was more then a little relieved to see everything in order. "Well at least we know he wasn't attack or anything. So I guess Trent's probably right, he's probably just in the shower or something."

"Which in that case, shouldn't we maybe not be here?" Not really wanting to catch their teacher in any state of undressed, Ethan made a gesture back towards the front door. 

"I don't hear any water running." Moving toward the kitchen and seeing the entrance to the lair still closed, Trent gave a shrug. "Doesn't look like he's in the lair either. Maybe he just decided to sleep in or something."

"Whatever, our test is in two days, he can sleep after he helps us cram." Already on the stairs, Conner barely paused as the others moved to catch up with him. 

"Are you sure we should be up here? I mean we're really sort of pushing our boundaries going and dragging him out of bed." Looking less then enthused about this plan, Kira ran through a list of apologies she was sure they'd need to use if Conner actually succeeded in this. 

"Look I'm sure he wo-"

"Tommy if you'd just stop shifting."

Stopping outside the closed door at the end of the hall, all frowned at the frustrated female voice that had come from the other side. "No way, you don't think…" 

"You're the one squirming. You're freakin jumping around like a cat on a hot tin roof."

"Oh, so Kat was a mover when you guys used to do this."

"Hush."

Hands over their mouths, all four teenagers exchanged looks before Conner dared to speak what they all knew. "It's Hayley. He's…and Hayley's…oh my god."

Shaking her head, Kira seemed to be still trying to grasp this new development. "Well they…they're friends and…I mean friends sometimes, they…I just didn't think they were that type of friends. I mean this is Hayley and Dr. O. They just…oh god, we shouldn't be hearing this."

"What about Kim?"

"We never got the chance."

"Aw."

"Might have been for the best. I mean she was so fragile and small, if we'd fallen or something I probably would have hurt her."

"I'm not hearing this, I'm not hearing this." Voice a distressed whisper, Ethan turned away from the door as if actually able to see through it to the dirty activities on the other side. 

"I'm never going to be able to look them in the face again." Shaking his head and just relieved it wasn't his dad, Trent sent up a silent thanks. After all he had mentioned he and Tommy were close at one time. And if one interrupted the awkward hugs and looks correctly when they were in the same room, well he just didn't even want to go there.

"You're not that heavy."

"Yeah well we'll see, I can't hold this position forever you know. Not to mention I can't reach now, so you're going to have to grab it."

"What makes you think I can reach any better?"

"Well if you can't we're not really going to be able to do much more. Here hang on let me try this." 

As a loud thump was heard from the room, followed by laughter and several colorful words, the kids were certain they'd had enough. 

Pulling on Kira's arm, Trent began to back up slowly. "We need to get out of here, quietly. If they ever find out we were out here…"

Nodding and following the White Ranger's lead, Conner ran an uneasy hand through his hair. A habit Haley claimed he'd unconsciously picked up from Dr. O. "Yeah, Mesagog would be a blessing compared to what they'd probably do to us." 

"So what are we waiting for. Let's just get out of here, and never speak of this again." Moving past Kira and Trent, Ethan was the first down the stairs and out the door, closely followed by his Kira, Conner, and Trent. 

-ooooooooo-

"Hey, did you hear that?" Climbing off of her still on the floor friend, Hayley moved to the window barely catching a glimpse of Connor's convertible as it pulled away from the house. 

"What is it?" Sitting up and stretching the kinks out of his back and neck that his earlier positions had put in them, Tommy climbed to his feet a bit unsteadily. 

"The kids. They were here but they just drove off. Huh. Didn't even stop in to say hi." Giving a shrug and turning away from the window, she dismissed it without much thought. It was really just as well they hadn't come in and caught them in their activities. Lord knows they'd never live it down.

"Maybe they forgot something. They said they were coming over to study, though. Hm, Conner probably forgot his books." Picking up the twister mat and spinner they'd accidentally knocked a good foot away during the game, he shoved it uncaringly back in the box before looking at the other games on the closet shelf. "Let's play something else till they get back." 

Flopping down on the king sized bed, Hayley gazed over at her friend, giving him a playful wink. "Or we could just have sex."

Pulling the Monopoly box out and throwing it to the now laughing Hayley, he shook his head. "Right, and I'd explain that to Mercer how?"

End


End file.
